Grimnir
Summary Grimnir the Dark Lord is a major antagonist in Magicka. Determined to reshape the world, and eventually the multiverse in his image, he attempted to collect all the Magickas before being sealed away at Earth's end. However, even there he proved dangerous commanding large forces and making a deal with the King in Yellow Assatur. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B with Basic Attacks, High 6-A with strongest Magickas. Name: Grimnir, Grimnir the Dark Lord Origin: Magicka Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Wizard (Wizards are a race in Magicka) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mastery of the 8 Basic Elements of Magic: Water, Life, Creation Shield, Cold, Lightning, Arcane, Earth, and Fire, Darkness Manipulation (Can Cover the entire world in eternal darkness), Magic (Possesses most of the Magicka, including some from the Ethereal Realm unknown to any other Wizard), Telepathy (Can give commands to his forces even while chained up at world's end), Can challenge people to a "Mind Duel", Weather Manipulation, Can create a tornado, Can create intangible levitating copies of himself Attack Potency: City Block level normally (Basic Magic is able to freeze lava or be as hot as lava. A sufficiently strong Wizard can move a small hill in combat), Multi-Continent level with his strongest magic (Can cover the entire world in eternal darkness and should be comparable or superior to wizards who defeated Death) Speed: Generally stationary due to being chained up. Massively Hypersonic Reflexes and Attack Speed (Can attack with lightning and block the player's lightning) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Likely City Block Class (should be comparable to the Player Wizards) Durability: City Block level normally (Player Wizards can survive each other's Basic Magic Elements.) Forcefields are Planet level (Strong Wizard Forcefields can block attacks from Assatur and Cthulhu) Stamina: Wizards like Grimnir can move and fight for hours with no sign of exhaustion. Range: Tens of Meters Normally, Planetary with Magicka and Telepathy Standard Equipment: Things the character usually uses or carries with him. Intelligence Is a genius at magic, has good tactical knowledge. Knows forbidden secrets of the other realms. Weaknesses: Can't move due to his chains. Feats: * Caused the other Wizards to unite to defeat him, which is an extremely rare event * Nearly succeeded in obtaining all the Magicka. * Once almost remade the entire multiverse in his image via knowledge of a rare celestial event * Led a small group of Wizards through a deadly obstacle course supposed to be impossible * Could empower dozens of beings into Warlocks, as strong as your average Wizard Notable Attacks/Techniques: Tornado: Can summon a tornado to knock an enemy off balance Conflagration: Creates a wall of fire that sets ablaze enemies and panics them Thunderbolt: Calls down a thunderbolt capable of killing most wizards in one hit Rain: Causes it to rain, making other Wizards more vulnerable to lightning. Projections: Grimnir can create two intangible copies of himself which can levitate Mind Duel: Grimnir can bring opponents into his mind and have them battle a variety of adversary and on a variety of stages at his discretion. He generally begins most fights with this. Basic Magic: Grimnir uses basic magic to great effect, most notably shield and lightning-arcane beams. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Magicka Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Wizards Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Water Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Cold Users Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Energy Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Air Users Category:Mind Users Category:Telepaths Category:Duplication Users Category:Weather Users Category:Magic Users Category:Life Users Category:Villains Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users